


Of lies and sex and tears and sex

by Anonymous



Series: Of tears and mistakes and lies and mistakes [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just all of the nasty explicit bits I edited out of the main book, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, and im not sorry, bc i was going for a vibe there and i found these were a bit jarring, non disphoric trans character, non op trans character, not all of the smut in the story is here but like, so the same tags apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some of the nasty bits I left more vague on the actual book, but I couldn't resist writing out either way.Enjoy the sin.Wash your filthy hands before and after handling this book.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: Of tears and mistakes and lies and mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739872
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Of lies and sex and tears and sex

When Evan asked them to plan his bachelor party, they both had refused at first, but eventually caved in to their friend's pleading.

Connor doesn't remember much about that party, they went to some bars and took Evan to a strip tease club, because they thought it would be funny, and because it actually was.

Evan sat there completely tense, gripping his chair and closing his eyes tightly when he got a lap dance form one of the girls. They teased him about it a lot. He had tried to defend himself saying he was loyal to Zoe and crap like that, but then Connor caught him checking Jared out, and he couldn't blame him, because he looked damn good in those tailored trousers.

Then they went to the hotel, because they actually traveled all the way to Vegas just for that fiasco. They had been drinking a lot, Evan could barely stand at that point, and unsurprisingly, Connor and Jared were horny drunks, so they were making out in their bed, Evan sitting on the floor and looking at them, he kept whining and whining that it wasn't fair they kept doing that when his fiancee was so far away.

“Well that's a shame.” Connor said, pulling away from Jared's mouth just to shoot a playful look at his friend. “You know, if you weren't about to marry my sister, maybe you could join us.”

Evan had huffed, angrily getting up from the floor. Connor had thought that perhaps he was going to storm out of the room, so he was getting ready to chase after him, since he had better alcohol tolerance than any of them, but instead, Evan shoved him aside, and smashed his lips against Jared's.

The next morning he had expected Evan to feel guilty about drunkenly kissing both of them until he passed out, but once again he was wrong.

“What?!” Jared sputtered, almost dropping his glass of coke into the bed.

“A threesome.” Evan repeated before taking a sip from his water. “I-I mean, if I'm gonna tie the knot anyway, isn't this like, what other's do at their bachelors?” He asked, looking over at Connor, who was staring at him with his mouth full of toast and an amused look in his eyes.

“No, Evan.” He stated, once he had managed to swallow, and washed it down with some water. “Other men don't fuck their male best friends days before they marry someone else.”

“But they do fuck prostitutes.” Evan said, matter of fact, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, not always.” Jared said, frowning. Connor could tell he was confused, which surprised him, had this been Evan's plan from the beginning? Is that why he had insisted they didn't invite anyone else? And Jared wasn't in on it?

They argued some more, trying to get Evan to come to his senses, wondering if the alcohol had abandoned his system yet.

But once again, they gave in.

Evan took off Connor's shirt, tentatively cupping his chest and carefully watching his reaction before smiling and kissing him again. He had the brunet pressed against the wall, his body against his, Jared behind him, kissing whatever he could reach from his shoulders and neck.

Jared was the loudest of the three, it was something Connor loved about him, because Jared was loud and obnoxious, he was always talking and trying to fill every single silence that came his way. That's why he was banned from the school's library, so it was no surprise that during sex, not only did Jared moan and pant and whine at every chance, but he also made offhand comments and cracked jokes, which sometimes made him pause and double over because Good Lord, how could he say that during sex?

Evan was the quietest. Connor watched him lay on his back, arms wrapped around Jared's neck as they kissed deeply. He didn't even notice that Jared had been fingering him this whole time until he pulled away to slick himself. He watched Jared trust his hips in, starting a slow and steady pace, carefully speeding up in a way that had _Connor_ whimpering because that looked so unbearably delicious and he couldn't wait for his turn. He noticed the way Evan's face contorted in a million different ways, but no sound ever left him, he didn't even open his mouth, not even when he finished. His eyes just snapped open, and he kind of gasped, groaned really lowly, and closed his eyes again.

Jared moved to kiss Connor, and started undoing the fly of his trousers when Evan perked up again, still heaving. “C-can I, can I have a go with Connor?” He asked, big blue eyes looking up at them. “Then you can do whatever you want, promise.”

Jared looked at Evan, then up at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You can say no, baby.” Jared whispered to him, and Connor felt his hesitation melt away. If anything happened, he knew Jared would have his back, he trusted him with his whole life.

“Alright.” Connor nodded, and Jared gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Evan smiled, and climbed over to him, sealing their lips into a kiss. He slid his hands over Connor's thighs, all the way around until he could squeeze his ass over the fabric of his trousers, pulled him over from the hips. He heard a gasp, and a cocky smirk stretched over his face.

“Hey Jared,” He grinned, starting to undo the buttons of his fly.

“Hm?” Jared had his cheek propped up on his hand as he studied the scene before him with interest.

“What if your boyfriend likes my cock better than yours? Wouldn't that be a shame?”

Jared laughed, and Connor smirked up at him. “Go ahead, we'll see who's top.” Jared challenged, a particular look in his eyes that Evan hadn't seen since the last time they made bets over video games back in college. “And if he does, I guess we can figure it out later.”

Evan chuckled softly, tugging the pants down and letting his eyes roam Connor's body with a hum. He still had his underwear on, black boy shorts Evan noticed. He saw Jared discretely licking his lips and a heat started to spread back in his abdomen. Perfect.

He moved a hand to pull his shorts down. Suddenly Jared's hand was on his wrist. He looked up at his friend with a raised brow, he wasn't pussying out now, was he?

“Rub his groin.” Jared instructed, voice steady.

Evan looked back down, rubbing two fingers between his legs. He sucked in a shallow breath as he heard Connor whine, he noticed his thighs shake, felt him twitch under his thumb.

“Fuck, Con. You're drenched.” Evan hissed, pushing his fingers against the tension of the fabric, feeling his fingertips barely make it past the skin closing him off.

“No shit, Evan.” Connor rolled his eyes, but then shuddered as he felt Evan's thumb press down on Jared's instruction. “I- _shit-_ I had to watch my boyfriend pound you for like half an hour.” Jared hummed, gently stroking Connor's hair.

“You're gonna have to go down on him if you want him to even care about you pee-pee, my friend.” Jared grinned, and Evan faltered, rolling his eyes as he heard Connor snort. “He's already wet so you've got that going for you, so unless you _suck_ at kissing, and not the way I'm picturing, then you should be fine.”  
  
Evan hummed. Go down on Connor? Now that was going to be an interesting experience.

He took off the skimpy underwear and tossed it on the floor before kneeling down. He glanced up at Jared. “You're not gonna leave me on my own now, right?”

Jared winced. “Oy vey, no, I love him too much to leave him to just suffer with your inexperience.”

Both Connor and Evan sighed in relief, Evan felt a bit offended but he found it was just fair, because as he stared into the unknown territory that was Connor's body, he realized that he had no idea how to begin.

Dicks are easy, you just like, rub them, twist a little if you're feeling fancy. Connor though? Too many bits to keep track of.

He gave an experimental lick along the entrance, dragging his tongue all the way up to the little nub of flesh that rested atop and was satisfied to hear a groan. Apparently, that was the extent of his luck, because after a while of pushing his tongue in and out, lapping here, pushing his fingers there, Connor slammed his hands down on the mattress with a disgruntled huff. “Evan you're awful.” He could hear the frustration in his voice, and so he pulled away, equally frustrated. His jaw hurt like someone had kicked it and Connor still had the nerve to complain.

“God, I'm _sorry_ I've never...” He vaguely gestured down at him. Jared laughed.

“You want some help?” He asked, the most unbearably cocky and self assured expression on his face.

“ _Please.”_ Both of them begged, so Jared took Evan's place in between Connor's legs.

He watched as he dipped in, and immediately Connor's legs were wrapping around his head, hands flying down to hold into his hair. He was quickly dissolved into a mess of garbled moans and sputtering nonsense, panting and begging as he shoved his boyfriend closer.

Evan watched in awe, twitching in insterest.

“Damn, I guess nine years didn't go to waste.” He gaped, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Fuck. He should've practiced with Zoe before this.

Jared pulled away, licking his lips as Connor whined, he rubbed the back of his hand over his chin and smiled down at his boyfriend before glancing up at Evan. “All yours buckaroo.” He winked.

Evan moved over, suddenly facing the possibility that perhaps he would be awful at the next part as well. Maybe his thing was just teasing and that's it. He reached over for a condom, slicking himself with some lube. He was amused, but not surprised, when he realized that watching Jared eating Connor out had done wonders to his libido. “I'm so jealous of you.” He groaned.

“He just pounded your ass! And I just put up with _you_ for however long.” Connor frowned. “Don't be a greedy whore, Hansen.”

“Yeah,” Evan pushed in, shuddering as the warmth enveloped him and urged him in deeper. “But you get it like, every day don't you?” He glared at Jared, whose confidence seemed to be through the roof right now.

Connor hummed, looking up at his boyfriend and wiggling his index at him, calling him in for a kiss, which he promptly received. He _was_ lucky as fuck, and he knew it, and he was more than thankful for that, because not only was Jared absolutely the best at sex, which was also thanks to himself, but he loved him, and he was always looking after him, like right now when he noticed him wince into the kiss, so he looked up at Evan, protectively placing his hand over his thigh and growling at him with a dark “Slow down.”

Evan's breath caught on his throat, but he nodded, and somehow gathered the self control to lower down the speed of his thrusting. After a little, Connor was practically yelling at him to pick up the pace. He found out that Connor was very, very particular about sex. He looked at Jared for guidance.

“Rub him off. _Carefully._ ”

Evan complied.

Jared leaned in to whisper something in Connor's ear, and Evan watched as he quickly moved to kiss him before Connor let out a moan that most definitively had nothing to do with his inexperienced thrusting game, and everything to do with whatever it was his friend had just told him.

Jared pinned his wrists up, and started kissing his neck and shoulders, down to his collarbones, his chest, and then all the way up to his mouth, his other hand running up and down his side. Every now and then he'd watch him put his lips next his ears again and Connor would shudder, whimper and whine, arch his back off the mattress and beg.

Eventually he was bucking his hips back with his hips, begging Jared and begging hard.

“Fuck Evan can't you do better?” As if on cue, Evan came, shuddering and slumping over as he panted. “Are you fucking kidding me? Get off.” He kicked Evan back, and he laughed breathlessly. “You're pure fucking talk, Hensen, _this_ is why you masturbate in high school.”

“Sorry, you're... Too good for me.” Evan collapsed on the bed, and Connor turned over to Jared, begging with his eyes.

“Jared.” He drawled, and his boyfriend chuckled, getting up and getting himself ready.

“How do you want it baby?” Jared stroked his cheek, a soft smile on his lips.

Connor glared at Evan. “Show him how it's done.” He growled, and Jared's soft, loving smile morphed into a lust driven grin.

Evan watched, in awe, as Jared slammed his hips against Connor's without any mercy, and he for a moment he was convinced they were all going to get kicked out of the hotel because they were both  _screaming._ He was surprised Jared was that loud, too, since he was only topping. He'd imagined that whining and moaning that much was reserved to bottoming, but then again, he hadn't made any noises himself.

Connor's broken moan made his conscience snap back to the room, and he watched as Connor's back arched beautifully, eyes rolling back and mouth agape. Jared was kissing, or rather, biting, his neck, his rhythm showing no signs of slowing down.

He wondered how he could be bad enough to hurt Connor when he was capable of taking  _that._

He watched as Jared made Connor come all but five times. Connor even rode him half of that time, when Jared's legs would get tired from rutting into him like a power hammer.

By the time they were done, Connor was practically non responsive on the bed, the only reason he knew he was still awake being that when Jared laid down next to him, he immediately wrapped up on his side, placing small kisses on his chest. “God I love you.” He dotted, voice hoarse from screaming.

Jared glanced at him, also looking exhausted, but that damned grin still plastered on his face. “I think I won.”

Evan tsked, rolling his eyes and moving so he could lay down as well. “Am I  _that_ bad, that you came just by Jared talking to you instead of my cock?”

Connor hummed. “I mean,” He scrunched his nose. Evan was terrible, his idea of sex seemed to merely be pushing in and out of him, which wasn't going to make him have an orgasm any time in the immediate future. Perhaps if it had been his first time as a nervous, horny teenager it would have just done the trick, but after nine years of getting exactly what he wanted? It was interesting, nonetheless. “You kinda helped.” Jared snickered, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Just means I gotta practice more.” Evan assured, pulling up the covers over himself, suddenly aware of just how naked he was.

Jared glanced down at Connor, who shifted on his side.

“In your dreams.”

Evan looked up. “I didn't know Jared topped.” He mumbled.

“Mm, he's damn good.” Connor agreed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's jaw and smiling up at him wearily.

Jared chuckled, everyone knew he was embarrassed, but proud. “Should I put it in my resume?” He teased.

That was their last day at the hotel, and when they went back home, Zoe ran into his arms at the airport, she hugged her brother and even hugged Jared. No one addressed the bachelor party anymore.

When asked about it they had said that it had been fun, but what happens in Vegas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> Yeah.  
> Evan sucks at topping *grimace*
> 
> I hope this answers some of the questions you miiight have had with the story, I didn't want to be too deep with this one but I also wanted it to have some consistency with the main story. (i.e.: What Connor thinks about Jared vs Evan, how the whole thing went down, if Jared is a good top or not.) and also that it wasn't a bad smut. This is the first time I share a smutty work, and the first I go this explicit so... Enjoy?
> 
> I may do a part two of chapter 4 for the part where they have sex again after Evan leaves Zoe, buuut that's not a promise.  
> Bye! Wash your hands bc this was filthy.


End file.
